Being a Werewolf and Atlantian
by The Corrupted Mind of Emmaline
Summary: After a tragic incident, Harry runs away and finds himself in a village of an ancient race. Harry comes out in the open after 7 years only to be taken by werewolves. When he does make it to Hogwarts, how will the world deal with the wolf/Atlantian?


**Chapter One:**

Harry ran as fast as he could, stumbling his way through the snow. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened, how could he? He hadn't expected someone he knew, someone so close to him to… He could no longer feel his feet, the numbness was expected however, combined with the snow on the ground and the bareness of both feet, so he gave them not another thought. He focused on his path, his eyes blurry and unfocused. He missed his glasses, just as he wished for shoes at the moment. His lip tingled now, the cold outside numbing the pain of the split the lip had endured. His ripped shirt moved with the wind from his running, but he still didn't care. For at that moment, he saw his hope. The white building was just ahead now. He pushed himself harder, desperately wishing to make it to the building.

He panted, clutching his side in hopes to ease the pain. He now moved up the stairs, three small stairs, and opened the door to the building he loved with his life. As the church doors opened, Harry felt himself move. Almost like a dream, he moved forward to the statue of the woman he had only seen in his mind. He collapsed on his knees and felt the tears stream down his face. He was safe now, he was home.

The statue of Anifemith* stood before the crying nine-year-old.

---

"Harry, you can't keep acting like this, you know I only want your cooperation in this…"

The fifteen year old boy laughed, "You know that you can't keep acting like this Ronam, it's not proper for you to even mention such things in front of me!"

"That's just it though Harry, I still don't understand why you want to act so unlike all the others of your type…"

"You mean the other submissive, right?"

"Yes, exactly, they would blush at the mention of such things yet you laugh."

"That's just the way I am though." Harry replied.

"Which is exactly why I want you," Ronam said.

Harry laughed harder, "Are you joking, Ronam? You must take me for one of your whores if you even think I'll let you touch me."

Ronam frowned, "I have been with no one-"

"Except Millitta, Reya, Mineay, Yucju-"

"They are all liars and you a fool if you believe their foul tales to be true!" Ronam said angrily. "Do you expect me to just lye down and let you have your wicked way with me? After all, you said yourself that I am not like the others. You can have anyone you want willingly, except me. I refuse to be with someone so perverted as yourself."

"How dare you use such words against a dominant!"

"And how dare you use such innuendos against a submissive, you're lucky I'm not like the others they would have already had a panic attack given everything you've already said."

Ronam growled, but before he could continue, someone emerged from a cabin nearby them. "Harry, dear, whatever are you doing out here at this hour? Come, help me clean!" Mother Alma said, gesturing for Harry to come inside.

Harry smiled at her, "I'm not doing anything dear Mother Alma, Sir Ronam was just telling me a lovely story about him an-"

"What it was about is of no importance, Dear Harry!" Ronam interrupted.

Harry smirked back at Ronam before putting back on his warm smile for Mother Alma. "You would not have told me if the story twas of no importance, Dom Ronam. What I mean is that the story he told was of a dream he had, of f-"

"Dear Harry, surely you mustn't waste Dear Mother Alma's time with such stories?" Ronam asked, interrupting Harry yet again.

Mother Alma stared at the two boy before sighing, "And surely you don't wish to waste my time by not allowing Harry to speak?" she asked Ronam.

Ronam bowed slightly, "No, Madame, I do not wish to, I am sorry for doing so already."

Harry hid his smirk this time, "What I mean is that he wanted to tell me about a dream he had when he was but a child, one of flying. I was about to tell him how nice it would be to fly one day before I am to settle down!"

Madame Alma gave him a knowing look, "If that is all, would you please come help me Harry, dear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Mother Alma, I will come in a moment, I only wish to say goodbye to Dom Ronam before doing so."

"Very well then, I wish you good morrow Dom Ronam. May our blessed Father be with you." Mother Alma said before going back into the cabin.

Harry gave into the smirk as he saw Ronam's face turn an interesting shade a red. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, very," Harry replied. "As is curtsey, I shall wish you good morrow Dom Ronam." Harry gave a slight tilt of his head before leaving.

Mother Alma set him to work as soon as he entered. He had to wash the clothes with her with the large water bucket they already had set for just this occasion. "Harry, dear, what did Dom Ronam want with you?" she asked, getting a basket ready for the wet clothes.

"Nothing I wished to do," Harry replied.

"Just remember to stay as far away from them as possible until you are to leave." Alma lectured.

"You are telling me what I already know again, Mother Alma," Harry replied.

"Then you will not forget what I tell you." she added.

Harry nodded, his nerves coming to surface. "Do you think I'll be able to leave Atlantis so easily?"

"No," she replied easily. "Leaving is not the problem, it's the staying away part that has me worried."

"From what I've heard of the land I came from, the citizens are quite different than the ones I am used to."

"It is a learning experience for you. Anifemith guided you here, to the one place forgotten by all races so you could get away, and now he will send you back because you are wanted." Alma said quietly.

Harry rubbed at the cloth in his hand. "Then why can't they just stay wanting? They didn't help me before I came here, they left me and never even checked to see if I was okay! Why now, of all times? Why not earlier?"

Alma shook her head, "You know that is not the way to think, my dear Harry. The past is the past, it is the present you must watch out for."

"Then what of the future?"

"It will decide itself," Mother Alma replied.

"That is what I'm afraid of, not being able to help my own future." Harry whispered.

"You will make the choices leading to your future, no one else will do it for you. Just remember this: we may not be able to choose who we love or where we're going, but we will always have the choice of the pathway leading us to it."

---

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**Footnote(s):**

***Anifemith is a fictional character made up by me for the story. What point is an ancient civilization if they have no focus or differences?**

***On another note, you may have noticed that the way they speak is different as well as their way of life. That's on purpose. It's an ANCIENT civilization, remember this. **

**Author's Note: First of all, this is the story I had on the poll, the Fenrir/Harry one. But, I changed one tiny detail, Harry was raised by the Dursleys before he went to the ancient race. This is to develop his character some and strengthen him up mentally for the future! I do warn you though, that something happened in Harry's past that made him run to the ancient race, but it's not between his uncle and him like most of you probably think. Darn clichés…**

**Also, the religion in this is made up by me. Any likeliness to other religions is intended though. How else is a religion to function without its center?**


End file.
